1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to truck bodies and is more particularly directed to a slide cover assembly for attachment to an open body truck for conversion to a closed body truck.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
There appears to be no conventional sliding cover assemblies for open body trucks which can be mounted on the open body truck to convert the truck to a closed and watertight body truck. At the present time whenever a person having an open body wishes to protect material or articles placed on the truck against rain or theft, he spreads a canvas cover thereover, which fails to adequately protect the material on the truck. The present invention fills this void by providing a sliding cover assembly which is readily attached to the conventional open body truck to convert it to a completely watertight and theftproof closed body truck.